bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima i Xcution
|obrazek=300px |konflikt=Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta |data= | miejsce=Chōbara, Naruki, Świat Ludzi |wynik=*Ichigo Kurosaki jest zdradzony i traci swój Fullbring |strona1=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Kūgo Ginjō |strona2=*Shūkurō Tsukishima *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Riruka Dokugamine *Jackie Tristan *Yukio *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Moe Shishigawara |wojska1=Ichigo: *Fullbring :*Getsuga Tenshō :*Bringer Light Ginjō: *Fullbring (Cross of Scaffold) :*Bringer Light |wojska2=Tsukishima: *Fullbring (Book of the End) :*Bringer Light Riruka: *Fullbring (Dollhouse) Jackie: *Fullbring (Dirty Boots) Giriko: *Fullbring (Time Tells No Lies) Moe: *Fullbring (Jackpot Knuckle) Yasutora: *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante) Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka |szkody1= |szkody2= }} Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima i Xcution jest walką w której Ichigo odkrywa prawdziwe zamiary Ginjō. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima w domu Kurosakich Ichigo wchodzi do domu i widzi Tsukishimę. Jego siostry twierdzą, że jest on kuzynem. Shūkurō pyta czy sprawił im dużo kłopotów, gdy nagle Ichigo łapie go za koszule i pyta co tu robi. Siostry próbują go powstrzymać. Tsukishima uspokaja Karin i Yuzu i mówi, że Ichigo pewnie jest zdenerwowany, że został tak długo. Następnie pyta się Yuzu czy mogła by otworzyć drzwi, bo pewnie przyszli Keigo i reszta. Do pokoju wchodzą Tatsuki, Keigo i Mizuiro. Arisawa mówi Kurosakiemu by nie włóczył się po nocach, bo siostry się o niego martwią. Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Ichigo, Tsukishima mówi, że zadzwonił po nich, bo minęło sporo czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania i pyta się go czy zaprosić Chada i Orihime. Kiedy mężczyzna rozmawia z nią przez telefon, Kurosaki uderza go. Powoduje to poruszanie wśród zgromadzonych. Ichigo jest całkowicie zdezorientowany i wybiega z domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 453, strony 1-13 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo pocieszany przez Ikumi Biegnie i zastanawia się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Uświadamia sobie, że to prawdziwa moc Tsukishimy. Spotyka na ulicy swoją byłą szefową, Ikumi Unagiyę, która pyta się go co się stało. Zawozi go do Sklepu Unagiya i mówi mu, że może z nią śmiało porozmawiać. Nagle chwyta jego głowę i przystawia do swojej piersi. Chwilę potem rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi i Ikumi idzie otworzyć. Ichigo zastanawia siūę czy powiedzieć jej o tym wszystkim, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że jednak nie, bo Unagiya nie wie nic o Fullbringerach, Shinigamich ani Hollowach. Po chwili Ikumi oznajmia Ichigo, że Tsukishima po niego przyjechał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 453, strony 13-17 Kurosaki wybiega i zastanawia się co tu się naprawdę dzieje i czy nie ma nikogo normalnego. Słyszy wołanie z tyłu, odwraca się i widzi Kūgo, który mówi, że Tsukishima dorwał Xcution.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 453, strony 18-19 thumb|left|190px|Kisuke i Isshin Isshin i Kisuke idą ulicą z tajemniczym mieczem w ręku. Ichigo z Kūgo zatrzymują się. Ginjō mówi, że to tajna baza i powinni tutaj choć na chwilę być bezpieczni. Kurosaki nagle łapie mężczyznę za podkoszulkę i krzyczy, że to jego wina. Tamten przeprasza. Kūgo chwile później tłumaczy, że myślał, że prawdziwymi umiejętnościami Tsukishimy jest "mieszanie wspomnień", ale tak naprawdę "manipulacja przeszłością". Wyjaśnia, że Tsukishima "wstawia" swoją obecność w przeszłość ofiary. Ichigo pyta czy takie coś jest w ogóle możliwe, ale Ginjō odpowiada, że przecież słyszał słowa "zdobytych" przez Tsukishimę. Następnie twierdzi, że nie ma możliwości wycofania tych wspomnień, bo według tych osób to już się stało. Kurosaki pyta czy wszyscy wrócą do normalności kiedy zabije Tsukishimę. Kūgo odpowiada, że nie ma pewności i być może skończą w oczach przyjaciół jako mordercy, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Następnie pyta Ichigo czy jest w stanie z zimną krwią zabić Tsukishimę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 454, strony 1-13 thumb|right|190px|Yukio odnajduje kryjówkę Nagle pojawia się Yukio i mówi, że ta rozmowa jest bardzo niepokojąca. Ginjō pyta go jak udało mu się znaleźć to miejsce. Chłopak odpowiada, że zawsze tak robią i powoduje, że z ciała Kūgo wylatuje mini chip. Następnie mówi im by wracali do domu i by się nie martwili, bo ani on ani Tsukishima nie są źli. W Głównym Szpitalu Karakura, Uryū szykuje się do wyjścia. Ichigo, Kūgo i Yukio idą przez las. Po chwili chłopak oznajmia, że już dotarli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 454, strony 13-19 Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima mówi, że jest nieuzbrojony Tsukishima wychodzi z rezydencji i wita przybyłych. Ichigo jest na niego wściekły, biegnie i zamierza aktywować Fullbring, ale Ginjō go powstrzymuje i mówi, że jeśli Tsukishima ich przetnie to po nich. Jednak mężczyzna mówi, że nie jest uzbrojony i wcale nie chce z nimi walczyć po czym zaprasza ich do środka. Kurosaki mówi, że tam mogą być pułapki, ale Tsukishima odpowiada, że jeśli chciałby, to zastawiłby pułapki już w lesie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Rodzina i przyjaciele witają Ichigo thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima leczony przez Orihime Po wejściu, Ichigo zostaje powitany przez swoich przyjaciół i siostry. Ikumi łapie go za rękę, a pozostali mówią, że Tsukishima wcale się na niego nie gniewa i mówią mu aby go przeprosił. Kurosaki nagle wybiega i mówi sobie w myślach, że musi zabić Tsukishimę, ale nie tutaj, bo wmieszałby w to wszystkich. Wchodzi do pomieszczenia i widzi Jackie, Giriko i Rirukę. Nagle wchodzi Tsukishima. Po chwili słychać wybuch i pojawia się Ginjō, który mówi, że zniszczył schody aby nikt więcej się nie wtrącał w walkę. Następnie krzyczy do Ichigo by się nie powstrzymywał. Kurosaki aktywuje swój Fullbring i odcina Tsukishimie lewe ramię. Mężczyzna chwali jego Fullbring. Nagle pojawia się Chad i atakuje Ichigo za pomocą Brazo Derecha de Gigante oraz Orihime, która leczy rany Tsukishimy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 6-19 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima w sfałszowanym wspomnieniu Inoue przywraca rękę Tsukishimy. Mężczyzna dziękuje jej i mówi, że te zdolności nigdy nie przestaną go zadziwiać. Sado pyta Ichigo dlaczego to robi. Orihime pyta się go czy zapomniał jak Tsukishima im pomógł, jak uratował Rukię, pokonał Aizena. Tsukishima podchodzi do niego od tyłu i pyta się czy już rozumie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, strony 2-8 thumb|left|190px|Moe wkracza do walki thumb|right|190px|Chad atakuje Ichigo Kūgo chce mu pomóc, ale nagle spada przed nim żyrandol. Pojawia się Moe i mówi, że ma walczyć z nimi. Ginjō zastanawia się w jaki sposób chłopak spowodował upadek żyrandola. Tsukishima mówi Ichigo, że w opowieściach zawsze jest mowa o wehikułach czasu, które kreują alternatywne kontinuum czasowe, więc jeśli zmieni się przeszłość, wpłynie się na przyszłość. Tłumaczy, że jego Book of the End "rozdziela" przeszłość celu i wszczepia swoje istnienie. Ichigo stwierdza, że Ginjō miał rację. Tsukishima dziwi się, że Kūgo to rozgryzł. Kurosaki mówi mu żeby przestał oszukiwać i pyta czy jego moc zmieniła przeszłość jego przyjaciół. Mężczyzna mówi, że ich przeszłość wcale się nie zmieniła, a wszyscy oprócz Ichigo zawsze byli u jego boku. Mówi Kurosakiemu, że jest jedynym, który kroczył niewłaściwą ścieżką, ale on niedługo to zmieni. Ichigo wpada w szał i próbuje zaatakować, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez Inoue i Chada. Sado mówi mu, że nie stawał się silniejszy aby z nim walczyć. Yasutora atakuje przy pomocy Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Kurosaki pyta się sam siebie dlaczego tak musi być, przecież nie po to odzyskiwał swoje moce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, strony 9-20 thumb|left|190px|Giriko atakuje przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu Ginjō spogląda co się dzieje z Ichigo, ale zostaje zaatakowany przez Dirty Boots Jackie, Time Tells No Lies Giriko i Dollhouse Riruki. Nagle atakuje go od tyłu Moe i powoduje pęknięcie kawałka miecz Kūgo. Chłopak pyta się go czy nie cieszy się, że nie trafił jego ciała. Następnie wyjawia, że nazwa jego Fullbringu to Jackpot Knuckle. Tłumaczy, że numerki na wierzchu kontrolują prawdopodobieństwo silnego ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 457, strony 1-8 [[Plik:Ep360 Getsuga.png|thumb|right|190px|'Getsuga Tenshō' w formie Fullbringu]] thumb|left|Przebity Ginjō Ichigo naciera na Tsukishimę. Nagle kopie go w bok i wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō. Tsukishima rozmyśla nad tym, że jego Getsuga w formie Fullbringu jest o wiele szybsza niż się spodziewał. Następnie pyta się Kurosakiego czy mogą już to zakończyć. Kūgo stwierdza, że czterech na jednego to trochę niesprawiedliwe i zastanawia się co u Ichigo. Atak Kurosakiego został znowu zatrzymany przez Chada. Chłopak krzyczy by Tsukishima przestał chować się za jego przyjaciółmi i zaczął walczyć. Nagle pojawia się za Ichigo i chce go przeciąć, ale przecięty został Ginjō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 457, strony 9-19 Kurosaki zastanawia czy jego przyjaciel ulegnie zmianie i będzie uważał go za wroga. Pyta się go czy wszystko w porządku, ale ten mówi by się zamknął i powinien martwić się o inne rzeczy, bo jeśli Tsukishima zaatakuje go od tyłu to koniec. Ichigo odwraca się i blokuje atakującego Tsukishimę. Chłopak pyta Kūgo czy na pewno wszystko w porządku, a ten odpowiada, że chyba tak, bo nadal uważa Tsukishimę za wroga i zastanawia się dlaczego umiejętności Shūkurō jeszcze na niego nie działają. Ten odpowiada, że czas aktywacji może być różny, albo z jakiegoś powodu czeka z aktywacją. Ginjō mówi, że muszą to zakończyć teraz, bo kiedy moc zacznie działać, nie będą mieli okazji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 458, strony 1-7 Następstwa thumb|left|190px|Ishida aktywuje łuk thumb|right|190px|Ichigo raniony mieczem Kūgo Nagle zjawia się Ishida. Ichigo zastanawia się po której jest stronie. Uryū aktywuje swój łuk i mówi Kurosakiemu by tu przyszedł. Twierdzi, że widział co się dzieje i jest po jego stronie. Ichigo zastanawia się czy przyjaciel mówi prawdę. Młody Quincy krzyczy, że osoba która go zaatakowała stoi za Kurosakim. Chłopak odwraca się i widzi Ginjō, który blokuje strzały Ishidy. Nagle za Uryū pojawia się Tsukishima, a Kūgo dostaje napadu szyderczego śmiechu. Ichigo pyta go czy jednak był pod wpływem Tsukishimy, ale on twierdzi, że był pod wpływem Tsukishimy, ale nie stał się przez to jego wrogiem, bo dał się zranić dwa razy. Następnie mówi, że teraz uwolni Kurosakiego od jego Fullbringu i wbija mu miecz w klatkę piersiową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 458, strony 8-19 Uryū stwierdza, że pamięta ten atak. Przypomina sobie moment, kiedy gonił Tsukishimę i został zaatakowany od tyłu przez Kūgo. Ginjō wyjaśnia Ichigo swój podstęp, a ten traci Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strony 1-8 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima & Xcution Kategoria:Bitwy